Midnight Dance
A Midnight Dance is one of monthly dances hosted by Embless and Rief. History The first Midnight Dance was in The Midnight Dance. Embless and Rief used it to make some extra money, which went well. They held a second Midnight Dance that went just as well in The Midnight Dance 2. However MD3 was ruined by Captain Falcon and Samus in Moonlight Dan... These dances make their return in The Proposal four seasons later. Partially to help Tyrell out, Embless and Rief agree to return the Midnight Dance. After a selling of tickets, the dance goes well. Embless gives the top ticket to Tyrell on purpose despite its hefty price. Details Each Midnight Dance follows a schedule. It starts early in the morning, where Embless sells tickets at the mall. This carries on until a few hours before the dance starts or all the tickets sell out. Embless and Rief sprawl picnic mats over a large hill and ravine. People begin to arrive around nine. During this time, the couples can talk and enjoy food served at a table (in the fourth Midnight Dance and on, it is served on a floating table driven around by Rief.) Many couples, including Chimo and Ben, have come only to eat this food, which is apparently extremely good and a huge staple of the dance, particularly the cupcakes. At exactly midnight, fireworks are launched. It is said that if you and your partner kiss at exactly midnight, then your relationship will never fail. Ironically, most people don't do this or fail to do this on the dances. In the first dance, at midnight you were actually supposed to dance. However, this tradition was removed, making the name ironic. Types of Tickets There are five types of tickets: The first is poor tickets. There are usually sold for $20 ($10 in the first three dances) and force you to sit in the ravine, where you can't even see the moon. However, you still get the snacks. The second is normal Tickets. These are $50 and place you at the base of the hill. The third was originally called super tickets. In the fourth dance and on, they are called special tickets. They sell for $100 each and place you on the slope of the hill. The fourth were originally called ultra tickets, but are now called expensive tickets. These are $500 and place you near the very top of the hill The fifth is the golden ticket. Not only is it literally golden unlike the others, there is only one. It sold for $10000 in the older dances, and in the new ones it is $1000000, which is regarded as a ridiculous price. It places you at the peak of the hill, giving you the best view. In the fourth dance, Embless gave this ticket to Tyrell despite him paying for a normal ticket. Appearances The Midnight Dance The Midnight Dance 2 Moonlight Dan... The Proposal Trivia *The Midnight Dances are often used to help track time between episodes in season six because the three in that season occurred one month between each other. *The temporary name change for Midnight Dance is questionable. This also occurred in season seven with Sweet Dreams Tea, which was temporarily called Sleepy Time Tea. This is probably an error. *It would be very probable that at least of the dances would have the moon covered up by cloud, but there are never clouds in the sky on full moon days in the Cartoon Universe.